The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox, botanically known as Phlox hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USPHLO3M’.
The new Phlox is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Phlox hybrida cultivar USPHLO3, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,846. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan on Apr. 20, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan since Jun. 8, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.